


Nothing's That Bad If It Feels Good

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: The Lives Within [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Ignis, Dom/sub, Hair Pulling, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Gladio, blowjob, gladio is not gay he swears it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: This is the smut that happens at the end ofchapter 12ofUntil the End of Days. You don't have to read that to get this and you don't have to read this in order to understand that. They do play off each other a lot, but no important points are going to be here and not there.





	Nothing's That Bad If It Feels Good

Gladio felt the heat crawling up his neck. This. This wasn’t what he’d had in mind when he’d whipped around and laid one on Ignis a few minutes before. Not what he’d thought would happen when Ignis didn’t push him away. Not what he’d been expecting at all when Iggy’d slapped his hands away the first time.

The second time, he wasn’t any better prepared but he at least had some vague inkling that this wasn’t going to be a typical roll in the sheets. It wasn’t going to be typical for Gladio anyway as he wasn’t really into other guys, but this had been easy enough before. Get off with somebody you know isn’t going to make it all personal or weird and trust isn’t going to go running their mouth everywhere. Simple, efficient, and good for breaking a dry spell just like before. And then, Ignis grabbed his throat.

Not too hard, but hard enough to make breathing an effort and talking nearly impossible. Not so much physically impossible - Gladio could still get words out if he had to – but maybe psychologically impossible? Or maybe there was some other –ology that revolved around having your best kept kink secret found out and used against you by the last person you’d expect but kinda the only person you’d really be willing to go there with but right then, Gladio was doing good to form any kind of coherent thought much less wrap his head around the science of wanting to be dominated.

 Because that was very much what Ignis was in the process of doing.

“Good.” Ignis’s voice sounded like it was coming from somewhere a lot closer than it was. “No means no, stop means stop, wait means wait. You say nothing, I keep going. Fair enough?”

The nod Gladio gave wasn’t good enough. “Say it,” Ignis demanded.

“No means no, stop means stop, wait means wait,” Gladio managed without whimpering, though he did lean in to Ignis’s hand at his throat.

“Good. You want more?” Ignis squeezed his fingers together just a fraction of an inch and Gladio’s next breath came out harsh and bubbly. “You’ll have to work for it.”

Gladio almost fell forward when Ignis moved his hand away and pointed towards the door. Gladio tried and failed to bite back an annoyed sigh and Ignis quirked an eyebrow at him. “Lock the door. And the first rule is that you will stay quiet. We don’t need any unnecessary attention.”

Ignis crossed his arms and watched at Gladio did as he was told, locking his bedroom door before heading back across the carpet towards him. “I don’t want interruptions either,” he admitted with a short laugh. “Last thing I need is dad walking in on this.”

“Indeed. I doubt he would approve.” Ignis extended a hand and Gladio stopped. “On your knees.”

Gladio’s breath came out as a shaky sigh as he did as he was told. He sat back on his heels and stared up at Ignis, eyes wide and mouth open just a little. Ignis almost smiled down at him as he tapped a finger to his cheek thoughtfully. Gladio had never felt so trapped in his life as he did waiting for Ignis to… do whatever he was doing. The wait was agonizing and wondering what Ignis – straight-laced, quiet, logical Ignis – would come out with next was nerve-wracking. It was either going to be incredible or it was going to suck.

“Are you scared?” Ignis asked, curiosity creasing his forehead as he leaned down to survey Gladio’s face a little closer. “Nervous?”

His eyes were too green, his breath too warm, and Gladio was about to combust. “No. It’s not like we’ve never done this before.”

Almost before the words were out of his mouth Ignis was replying, “But we haven’t, have we?” He took a firm hold on Gladio’s jaw and tilted his head up at a sharp angle that caused Gladio to raise up on his knees a little. “Would you like for me to tell you how this is going to be different?”

“Please,” Gladio was sure that he should be completely ashamed of how desperate that sounded, but this side of Iggy meshed so very well with everything that got him off in the small hours of the night that he didn’t have it in him to be anything other than in awe. Rock hard, leaking precum into his pants awe.

“Oh, I like the sound of that,” Ignis hummed, his mouth resting right at the edge of Gladio’s for a second, savoring the way his breath was coming faster. “Such good manners; please.”

Could this get any hotter? Sure he had reams of porn saved on his computer but hidden deep, three or four folders in, was the stuff like this. Six, it was hot. Not having to do anything but what he was told, not having to make decisions or fit some preconceived idea. Not having to think just do. He felt like something was ready to break free and the anticipation alone was intoxicating.

Ignis shifted his hand from Gladio’s jaw to the top of his head. “Come along,” he purred as he grabbed a handful of hair and pulled him the few paces to the edge of the bed. “First, I want to see if your mouth is good for anything but yelling and eating.”

Gladio gave up attempting to breathe normally. It just wasn’t going to happen and he accepted this with more grace than he thought he was capable of. Ignis’s grip on his hair slackened and he looked up to find himself on eye level with Ignis’s crotch.

“Unbuckle my belt, unbutton and unzip my trousers, and take out my cock.”

Gladio was more than happy to oblige, making quick work of his orders and pausing only for a second before closing his lips over the tip. He heard Ignis’s breath hitch which was all the encouragement Gladio needed to slide further down his shaft then back up again, swirling his tongue around just like Gladio liked best, hoping it would be good enough.

Gladio rose and fell over Ignis’s cock, savoring the taste of him, each fall taking him deeper into his mouth, eventually fighting against the urge to gag – if a girl could manage he’d find a way – and sucking his cheeks in as he pulled back. Ignis’s breath was coming faster and shallower now and his hands were balling up the bedclothes. Gladio felt his thighs tighten under his hands and was bracing himself for a mouthful of cum when one hand shot out and dragged his head back by the hair.

Fuck, that felt amazing.

Ignis’s dick slipped out of Gladio’s mouth with a wet pop and he stared up at Ignis, confused. His lips were tingling, his mouth salty, and he didn’t understand. Had he done something wrong?

“Very good,” Ignis praised, his hand twisting at Gladio’s hair and making his scalp smart with pain. “But sex isn’t meant to be one-sided. Stand up and take off your pants.”

Ignis gave his hair another sharp pull before letting go and Gladio scrambled to obey as fast as he could, shucking his sweats and with them any sort of lingering shame that he might have been hanging on to.

Ignis, however, took his time shrugging out of his shirt then sliding out of his neatly pressed slacks. Gladio palmed his aching erection, trying for some kind of relief while Ignis took his sweet time, laying his clothes out carefully so they wouldn’t get wrinkled.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Ignis’s words were sharp and he wasn’t even looking at him, but Gladio dropped his hand immediately, dick twitching from the sudden lack of stimulation. Ignis turned and tsked. “And you said you understood. Who makes the rules here?”

“You do,” Gladio said, his eyes on the floor.

“I do, _what_?”

The leading question, Ignis’s slow turn and approach, and the pinching force of his hand around Gladio’s jawbone again made Gladio shake with. With. With something that was a mix of hopefulness, fear, and sheer filthy pleasure.  “You do, Sir.”

How did his eyes get so clear? So bright, like a cat’s? And that quirk of a smirk that didn’t make any promises at all but seemed to just know what he wanted. What he needed. What he was craving.

“Your manners are improving. Now, how is your preparation?” Ignis forced Gladio’s face down slightly to look at him. “I want condoms and lube and anything you use to get yourself off with.”

Gladio didn’t even spare a single thought of trying to conceal anything as he opened the middle drawer to his bedside table and gestured to its contents. He shifted a little, impatient for Ignis to decide what he wanted and just get on with it already instead of just standing there, mulling over his collection of sex toys.

And he was taking forever. Gladio’s hand started creeping back towards his cock, desperation overwhelming his directions, until Ignis reached out and grabbed his wrist. “What did I tell you?” He huffed an annoyed sigh and twisted Gladio’s wrist back until his arm was pulled up parallel with his spine. Ignis grabbed another handful of hair, pressed his knee into the back of Gladio’s leg and forced him to his knees, cheek held down on the mattress. “Your impatience will not earn you gentleness.”

He was on cloud nine, riding on a wave of near-euphoria as his hand started to go numb and his scalp stung. Lulled by the sound of Ignis’s smooth voice, sounding so annoyed and almost angry with him. “But judging by this little stash, you are not so gentle with yourself.”

Gladio’s shoulders went slack, his arm pricking as feeling came back after Ignis let go. He barely registered the rummaging and the click of the cap on the bottle of lube, but the sudden chill of his metal plug between his cheeks made his back arch and his head shoot up.

And Ignis promptly forced it back down again. “Keep your hands where I can see them,” he commanded as he ran his free hand down Gladio’s back.

Gladio willed himself to relax, focusing on Ignis’s hand as it roamed over his back and gripped his hip. One deep, shuddering breath, then another and the toy slipped in with very little effort. Ignis purred praise in a voice that sounded like it was coming through fog and he hummed, arching slightly when something brushed against his cock.

The hand on his hip jerked him backwards and the fog lifted suddenly. “You _are_ eager, aren’t you?” Ignis gave the plug a twist and Gladio arched again. There was nowhere to go, really but he tried. “Perhaps if you tried some politeness, I could help.”

Another twist of the toy had Gladio panting and the slow rake of it as Ignis pulled it out had him gasping, “Six, please. _Please_.”

“Blasphemy,” Ignis said to the room at large, the flat of his hand coming down with enough force on Gladio’s ass to make his skin tingle, his throat constrict, and his mind blank. “I won’t have it. Try again.”

Gladio made a sound that was something between a moan and a mewl and did as he was told. “Please, Sir.”

“Please what?”

“Please,” he gasped, the widest point of the plug stretching him open, “Please fuck me, Sir. Please let me cum.”

Gladio was too far gone to know what to expect or even venture a guess at that point but what he got took his breath away. Ignis pulled the plug out of his ass, the lube bottle clicked again, and Gladio groaned loudly into his bedding as Ignis pressed his cock past the first, then second ring of muscle.

He paused then, tangling a gentle hand into Gladio’s hair as he leaned forward, double checking, “Stop means stop.”

Gladio nodded, silence and a rock backwards speaking to how very little he wanted to even consider stopping at this point. Gladio kept his face buried in his blankets as Ignis inched deeper and deeper, the heat of the stretch radiating out, making very nerve in his body feel like it was standing on a knife-edge.

So _slow_. Gladio tried to arch himself backward somehow to speed him up but all that earned him was another smack on the ass which cued more lewd sounds from him. Gladio was convinced that this would never end until Ignis’s slow progression made contact with his prostate. _Finally_.

With that relief came a long, drawn out groan that even the sheets couldn’t really silence and his hand flew back to claw at Ignis’s thigh. Ignis jerked at his hair again and he arched up, clamping a hand over his own mouth to stay quiet. Ignis was savage in his thrusts, hammering up into him mercilessly. Gladio saw stars when his hand shifted from his hair to his throat, his thumb pressing against the vein in his neck while his other hand closed around his dripping cock and stroked hard and fast.

A handful of smaller, erratic thrusts had Ignis done and Gladio came seconds later, ribbons of cum shooting forward on to the wrinkled bedclothes. Ignis drained him dry, pulling and stroking until there was nothing left and Gladio gasped out, “Stop.”

True to his word, Ignis stopped. His hand fell away from Gladio’s throat, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him from falling over and hurting himself. He smoothed a hand over Gladio’s sweat-damp hair and soothed, “It’s all right. Take your time. Don’t rush.”

They stayed like that for a long time, until Gladio just had to move because his legs were getting pins and needles from not moving. The messy parting of their bodies made Gladio snicker and Ignis rolled his eyes.

“I would think you’d be pleased. That was a damned sight better than clumsy hand jobs in a public shower,” Ignis huffed, rolling off the condom Gladio hadn’t even known he’d used and tying it off before dropping it into the trashcan by the desk.

Gladio laughed outright and punched Ignis in the arm, reality settling back in around him. “Well yeah. But now I have to do laundry.” He grabbed his sweats and pulled them back on, turning his back to Ignis to look for his tank top and hide the blush he could feel creeping up his neck again.

“Poor you,” Ignis droned, shifting of fabric telling Gladio that he was dressing as well. “But I do have to go,” he said crisply. “I do have oral surgery in a day and a half and it won’t do for me to go in exhausted.”

Thank the Six that Ignis got it and didn’t make this stuff awkward.


End file.
